bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachite Steel Lanza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30877 |no = 1508 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 9 |animation_attack = 250 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 32, 44, 47, 67, 81, 95, 107, 119, 129, 137, 143, 149, 155 |normal_distribute = 6, 4, 5, 4, 9, 8, 7, 8, 9, 8, 7, 8, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 44, 47, 50, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 44, 47, 50, 53, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 2, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 6 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Although he opened a bar in his hometown and lived a quiet life following his retirement as a gladiator, he was said to regret not being able to die in battle. It is certain that he would have remained an active fighter all his life had he not been injured in the Arena's collapse. He also likely would have trained incessantly in order to avenge the Zektasa's loss against the swordsman. A duel between Lanza, having overcome many trials to gain unwavering strength, and the swordsman would have undoubtedly defied all imagination. |summon = Friendship definitely made me stronger. But it isn't enough on its own. It doesn't match that isolated strength... |fusion = I still don't have enough power to surpass him! Arrrrrrgggghhh! |evolution = It's not that I don't want to work with all of them... I just want to test my strength on my own. | hp_base = 6411 |atk_base = 2474 |def_base = 2230 |rec_base = 1914 | hp_lord = 8331 |atk_lord = 3103 |def_lord = 2773 |rec_lord = 2393 | hp_anima = 9448 |rec_anima = 2095 |atk_breaker = 3401 |def_breaker = 2475 |def_guardian = 3071 |rec_guardian = 2244 |def_oracle = 2624 |rec_oracle = 2840 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Fighter's Vigor |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP, considerably boosts BB and SBB activation rates, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 20% boost to BB/SBB activation, 50% ABP boost & 25% CBP boost |bb = Whirlwind Shatter |bbdescription = 34 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 8 BC fill, 160% Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 34 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 34 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Infernal Laser |sbbdescription = 42 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts own Atk and Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 8 BC fill, 100% self Atk, Def, 160% Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Conquering Tempest |ubbdescription = 36 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 12 combo random massive Earth attack, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and Earth elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk, 300% Spark, 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 36 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 12 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 12 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Heavy Training |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & slight probability of enormous damage reduction |esnote = 50% boost & 10% chance to take 1 damage |evofrom = 30876 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 30 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Def and max HP boost from 20% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = Considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill1_4_sp = 20 |omniskill1_4_desc = Considerably boosts Def when HP is full |omniskill1_4_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 80 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_1_note = 50% chance to survive |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of BB/SBB activation effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% boost. 30% chance total |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's damage taken boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill4_3_note = +2-3 BC. Fills 6-10 BC total |notes = |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Lanza2 }}